


Killian and the Dread Gazebo

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Killian doesn't know what a gazebo is.





	

“--I mean, being on the Moon really limits our choice of caterer,” Killian said.

“Oh, that reminds me, Magnus made an offer to help out,” said Carey.

“With the catering?”

“No, like general stuff. He volunteered to make a gazebo, too.”

“I didn’t think he’d be able to do that.”

“He says he can.”

“And I thought he wasn’t a magic user.”

“You could say he’s magic with wood, I guess.”

Killian frowned. “If it’s traditional, I’m totally willing to do it, but it just sounds kinda dangerous.”

“Magnus isn’t gonna cut corners, it’s gonna be pretty sturdy.”

“That sounds more dangerous.”

Carey looked blankly at Killian. “If you don’t want one--”

“No, no, it sounds traditional, and I don’t want to just, like, fly in the face of that.”

“It’s not that traditional. You sound really uncomfortable with it, so let’s just drop it.”

“You sound like you want to have one, and gods knows I’ve got to be insistent about my fair share of things. Provided we’ve got adequate defences, I’m sure it could be fairly safe.”

“You... you don’t need to defend against a gazebo.”

“They’re pretty docile, then?”

“Now how I would put it, but sure.”

“Like, if it was small, so it’d be easy to fight--”

“We’re not gonna fight a gazebo. I’m not even sure we can fight a gazebo. It’s immo--”

“That sounds dangerous. Really dangerous. I don’t want to be a worrywart, but I’m not sure I want one at my wedding. Or any wedding.”

“What?” Carey paused. “Do... do you even know what a gazebo is?”

“A wood elemental, from the sounds of it?”

Carey burst out laughing. “No, they’re like--” she got cut off by her cackling. “They’re just--” She sounded like she was struggling to breathe. “--Not even alive.”

“I should go ask Magnus what it is.”

Carey nodded as she fell off her chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is pretty much just a reference to the tale of [Eric and the Dread Gazebo. ](http://www.netfunny.com/rhf/jokes/98/Jul/gazebo.html)


End file.
